The Beginning of the End
by Mr. Nuclear
Summary: Day by day Uzumaki Naruto lived his life to the fullest. He never had anything to worry about. Once 'They' appeared, it looks like hes going to have to finally get serious.
1. The Dead Walks

**This is a new project that I decided to start because I like High school of the dead. Hopefully you will all enjoy reading it. I'll continue to update my other story along with this one so don't fret my fellow people.**

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or High school of the dead.

 **Chapter 1: The Dead Walks**

* * *

"Naruto!"

A yell echoed the hallways, as the day like any other had begun. Students poked their heads out of their classrooms, wanting to know what all the commotion was about. The saw a student being chased by a teacher that covered in paint. By the looks on his face he wasn't happy.

The students that was being chased had a huge grin on his face. He had spiky, blond hair and blue eyes. The most interesting feature was the three whisker marks on each side of his cheeks. He had the regular black schools uniform with an orange shirt underneath. He had a red headband wrapped around his head to keep the bangs off his eyes.

"Come on Teshima-sensei, It was a joke! Plus you look good in orange." He was laughing all the way through.

The teacher, now known as Teshima, wasn't laughing at the so called 'joke', "I'll show you a joke you brat! Now stop running and take your punishment!"

Naruto quickly made a sharp turn and began to bump into some people. He tried his best to avoid anyone in his way. With a pist off teacher behind him, nothing would stop him. Getting caught was the last thing on Narutos mind. He noticed that students were looking out of their classrooms, "You have witness the greatness of Uzumaki Naruto! Now cherish the sight and remember it! Bwahahahaha!" With that he began to run faster and left Teshima in the dust. His laughter echoed the hallways.

The teacher started to slow down until he had to stop to catch his breath. That punk was always pranking him and the sad part was that he would get away every time. He swore on his life that he would get that idiot back.

The students laughed at the scene. Naruto was known as the prankster in the school. He would prank Teshima the most. While some found it funny, others found it really immature.

"There he goes again."

"That losers always making trouble for sensei."

Naruto Uzumaki was what you call a strange student. He didn't have that many friends and he wasn't very good with his grades either. He definitely wasn't popular. He was just an idiot who wanted attention from others. People just found it better to just watch him make a fool of himself. Naruto was an alright guy but he was just too abnormal for them.

Teshima turned around and walked away, "I'll get that brat one of these days and when I do…" He began to mumble to himself, which got him some weird looks from some students.

Naruto looked behind him and noticed that no one was behind him, "Mission accomplished." He then took out a notebook and began to write in it, "Operation prank baka-sensei completed."

He always enjoyed days like this. A good prank was always something he would do whenever he was bored. Life was just great. He let out a loud yawn indicating that he was tired. Naruto made his way down the hall to the nurse's office which was the best place to get some good rest and skip classes. He opened the door and noticed that it was awfully quiet. He looked around to make sure that no one was around. Smiling to himself he flung the curtain open to hop on a bed.

He suddenly jumped in shock when he saw the school's nurse sleeping on the bed. Hearts appeared on Narutos face as he stared at her figure. She had ridiculous curves. She had long blond hair and had a white dress shirt with a brown skirt. Drool was coming out of her mouth which made her look even cuter.

She was just too cute. Naruto took out his cell phone and took a picture of her, "Hehe this is definitely a background picture. Rika-chan will love this." He then noticed how she made some lewd noises as she was sleeping. She move around which cause some exposure near her breast.

Naruto tried his best to look away but it was just too hard. He closed the curtain and walked out of the room. Once he was out, he let out a breath that he didn't know he was holding, "That was… very interesting." Maybe he should go back and see if she would want someone to cuddle.

He shook his head at the thought and decided to make his way back to class. He didn't want to disturb her sleep. She was always busy with students who fake an injury just so she would care for them. You wouldn't believe the stuff people make up just to pretend to be sick.

Once he entered the classroom, the whole class got really quiet. Naruto felt really awkward and decided to slowly get into his seat and act as if it was perfectly normal to be late. He never understood why the class would suddenly go quiet and stare at you the moment you walk in late to class. If it were him he couldn't give a rats ass of who came in.

"Nice of you to join us Mr. Uzumaki." The teacher seems like he made a pleasure of putting all the attention on him all the sudden.

Naruto put his chin on his palm and stared out the window, "Tsk. Whatever." He didn't really care for school. It never did him any good.

The class then began like it always did. Just like it usually does. Boring lectures, boring teachers, boring students pretending to pay attention to boring lectures. Boring, Boring, Boring. It was all the same. And he was pretty much sick of it. If only something interesting would happen.

The door flew open, catching everyone's attention. Teshima was standing in front of the door with a smirk on his face, "I knew you would end up here sooner or later. Bwahahaha!"

The student looked at him like he had gone insane. The teacher didn't appreciate being interrupted, " ! I have already been interrupted once already. I would like to ask you to leave so I can continue with my class!"

Teshima rubbed his head at being yelled at, "Sorry, sorry." He then walked towards Naruto and pulled on his ear, "Come here brat." He then turned towards the teacher, "I'm just going to borrow this idiot here." The teacher nodded, not really having a problem with Naruto to be taken away.

When he meant something interesting, he didn't mean this. Naruto was now being dragged by his feet, "Noooooo! I'm too young! I can't die a virgin!" He then paused, "Forget what I just said… Anyways help me!"

He disappeared once he was dragged out of the classroom. The students looked at each other, not really believing what had just witness.

Narutos head popped back, "If any of you touch my bag I'm coming for you." His head once again disappeared.

"Stop struggling brat!"

"Teshima-sensei, please no! I'm too young!"

The class was silent once again and waited to until the yelling disappeared. They all shrugged their shoulders and went back to pretending to pay attention.

After being dragged outside, they stopped when they were near the entrance. Naruto stood up and dusted himself off. He chuckled at his dramatic exit. He could make himself laugh sometimes, "So, why take me out here baka-sensei?"

Teshima ignored what Naruto had called him. He then pointed towards the gate, "Well, there was a report of someone being disturbing near the entrance, so I'm going to go take care of it. Just stay here until I get back. So don't move a muscle." With that he made his way over to the main gate. He looked over his shoulder and noticed Naruto was following him, "I said to stay over there you idiot!"

Naruto shrugged his shoulder, "But what you're doing is way more interesting than being a statue."

Teshima palmed his face, "Fine. You can come but if you open your mouth it's 100 laps around the school."

Naruto made a motion over his mouth as if he was zipping it up like a zipper, "My lips are sealed."

The man rolled his eyes and walked over to the gate and noticed that Kyoko Hayashi was there. She had light brown eyes with glasses, reddish brown hair which she keeps in a loose ponytail with long strands hanging down in front of each ear and a full figure with large breasts.

Some other staff members were there as well. They were holding brooms just in case the situation got any violent. Kyoko was standing near the gate trying to calm the man down, "Stop this immediately!" The man wasn't paying her any attention, "Please leave, We're going to call the police."

"Kyoko sensei!" Naruto smiled and waved at the woman. Naruto had forgotten what Teshima had told him.

The woman turned her head and returned the wave. She then turned her head to hide the blush that had appeared on her face. She didn't want him to see her face.

Teshima noticed that the man kept on banging on the school gate. He didn't like the guy's attitude, "We don't have to call anyone for that." He then rolled up his sleeves, "We just have to show him who's boss." He then grabbed the man and pulled him towards the gate, "Listen you son of a bitch!"  
Naruto just stood there watching the whole scene. He didn't want to interrupt what they were doing. That man outside seemed like he lost his mind. The other teachers tried to calm Teshima down and get him to release the man.

Teshima was distracted by the other teaches that he didn't realized that the man had bitten his forearm, "Gahh! Fuck!" He fell on his back holding his forearm. The pain was unbearable. He started to shake his body on the floor.

The other teachers gathered around him and tried to help him out, "Quick! Call an ambulance!" They were doing there best to stop the blood.

They stopped panicking when they noticed that Teshima stopped moving. They got near his face and noticed that his eyes opened. They sighted in relieve until one of them felt someone biting their neck.

"Ahhh! Let go!"

Naruto was shocked at what he was seeing. This was something that was unreal. Didn't theses things only happen in movies. A scream brought him out of his thoughts. He noticed that the teachers who were bitten had become like the man that was at the gate. Like they were lifeless.

Naruto ran and quickly grabbed a broom that one of the teachers had and stabbed Teshima in the gut. It would of stopped him if he were alive but by the looks of it he was already dead to begin with. Noticing that his efforts weren't working he quickly grabbed Kyoko and ran towards the school. He looked over his shoulders and saw that they were following him.

"What the fuck is going on?" Naruto was in a state of panic. He just stabbed his own sensei and he was still moving. How was any of this possible. Bite marks. Lifeless eyes. Unaffected by stabs in the gut. Naruto finally came to a conclusion that they were zombies. There was no other explanation than that. The way they moved and the way they acted was like the ones in the movies.

Kyoko was trying her best to keep up with Naruto but tripped and fell to the ground, "Slow down!" She was trying to catch her breath.

"Slow down? Are you kidding me? Did you see what that thing did to sensei?" He was scratching his head in frustration. He didn't know what to do in this situation.

"I-I know…." She then took off her high heels and stood up. She looked out the window and noticed that they had entered the school, "T-There coming in!" She started to panic.

Naruto took a deep breath in. He was trying to relax himself, this wasn't like him. He tried to think of what they should do. Kyoko was panicking so she was useless at the moment. Panicking at a time like this was the worst idea. Once he relaxed himself, he opened his mouth to say something but was interrupted.

A terrifying shout was heard on the loudspeaker, "Attention students! We would like you to-Gahhhhhh! Help! Stop Please! It hurts!"

Students began to get frightened and quickly made their way out the of classroom. Screams were heard from every corner of the hallways. Naruto knew that a crowded place was a bad place to be in. He grabbed Kyoko's hand and began to run, "Come on!"

She looked around in panic, "Where are we going?"

"The nurse's office." Naruto didn't know what lead him to going there but he didn't have any other place. Once they were there Naruto pushed Kyoko inside the room, "You stay here and don't let any of those things in here." Naruto saw another student who was sitting in a chair, "You! Please take care of Shizuka and Kyoko."

Kyoko had a horrifying look on her face, "You're leaving me here?" She didn't want to be alone at a time like this.

Naruto gave her a quick smile, "Don't worry sensei, I'll be right back. I just have to see if there are any survivors out there." He then closed the door and began to make his way towards the screams.

Kazu was a tall student with dark brown hair and brown eyes with round framed glasses. He tried to speak but Naruto had already left the room. He didn't even get a say in it. He then went towards Kyoko, "A-Are you alright sensei?"

Kyoko grabbed her head, "He left me here. Just like that. Why?"

Kazu didn't know how to respond to that so he went over to Shizuka to try to wake her up. By the looks of Kyoko's expression the situation was way worse that he expected.

As soon as Naruto turned the corner, he saw 'them'. There were many more than before. And they were just walking in the hallway. He noticed that they weren't chasing after him. He quickly noticed that there was a fire extinguisher and quickly grabbed it. He charged at the nearest zombie and quickly smashed his head.

If they were zombies then a shot to the head would instantly kill them. He then hit it once more, "Double tap just to make sure." He then began to to bash any zombie that was in his way. He wasn't dying in this shitty situations. He had things to do in his life so dying was the last thing he was doing.

The drawback to using a fire extinguisher was that it took a lot of energy to swing it and hit something. After a while Naruto got pretty tired and they were coming from everywhere. He threw the fire extinguisher to a random zombie, causing it to fall over.

He heard someone yelling and immediately turned around. He caught a glimpse of three students go up the stairs that lead to the roof. He looked around him and realized that he didn't really have any other choice.

He tried his best to ignore the screams of those that were getting eaten. He really wanted to go back and save them but he knew that once your bitten there wasn't much that you could really do. He hated abandoning people like that. It made him feel like his parents.

Naruto made his way to the roof and then saw that they were looking at the city. The city was in total chaos. Smoke could be seen from fires that had started, "W-What is this?"

A helicopter quickly swooped on by without taking a notice of them. It was like they just ignored Them. They were headed towards the city which meant that they had a different mission.

The girl, which Naruto identified as Rei, shook her hand up in the air trying her best to get their attention, "Help us! Please!"  
Naruto walked up to them, "It looks like there not here for us." He was sure that they wouldn't bother rescuing a bunch of teenagers.

The group quickly turned around and looked and him. Takashi, who had brown spiky hair and brown eyes, stared at him, "Who are you?"

Naruto introduced himself, "Uzumaki Naruto and by the looks of it, you guys could use some help."

They stared oddly at Naruto for a few seconds. Takashi then took a notice at his appearance and quickly realized something, "You're that guy that was with sensei near the gate!"

Naruto smiled at the man, "Yep that's me and every single one of them except for one was bitten. I left her at the nurse and made sure she was safe."

The next male student walked towards him, "I'm Hisashi Igou. Did you get bitten anywhere?"

Naruto quickly padded his whole body, "Nope. I'm all clear here." He then walked to the railing and leaned on it. He looked on to the city, "So do any of you know what's going on here?" He then took a quick glance and noticed the blood in his arms, "Did you…" Hisashi quickly nodded.  
Takashi looked at the city once again, "Were just as clueless as you. We even tried calling the police and the lines were busy."

Naruto kept looking at the city, "So I guess it has begun…"

Rei Was behind the two boys because she was scared of the situation, "W-What do you mean?"

Naruto turned around and looked at them with a serious look, "The zombie apocalypse of course."

Hisashi was a bit skeptical, "You mean like in the movies?"

Naruto shook his head, "As of now what's in the movies is out here so believe it or not, it looks like the whole city is in some deep shit."

They then heard a some footsteps coming from the stairs and noticed that they were coming up in groups. Naruto was the first to react and ran towards the observatory. The rest followed him up without a question. Once they were up there Naruto opened up the door to the storage room, "Takashi! Hisashi! Help me barricade this place so they don't get up here!"

The two boys nodded their heads and started to pile up things like tables to block the zombies path. Once they were finished they sat around to catch their breath. The zombies tried their best to get through the barricade but it wasn't working out for them.

Takashi saw that it was getting dark, "We should make a fire before it gets dark." He didn't want to be stuck in total darkness.

"That's a bad idea." Naruto crossed his arms and closed his eyes, "That may attract them to the roof."

Takashi sighted, "Then what do you suppose we do?" He was clueless of what to do in this situation. He was pretty sure that he wasn't the only one.

"Survive." There was no other answer than that. If they didn't fight for their survival then what was the point of all of this, "As of now we know that they are dead so there's no worries of hurting anyone."

Blood immediately started to pour out of Hisashi's mouth. Takashi was shocked by this, "How!? You weren't even bitten that badly." A simply bite would have done this, right?

Naruto took a look at the man, "The smallest bite can make you into one of them." He then stood up and and looked away from them, "If he truly is your friend then you should deal with him." He then walked into the shed to look for a weapon.

Hisashi nodded his head, "He's right. There's nothing we can do." He then pointed to the railing, "If you drop me from this height I should die on impact." He wanted to go out as a human not as a monster.

Rei freaked out at the Idea. She didn't want her boyfriend dying, "What are you talking about!?"

Hisashi started to bleed from his eyes, "I don't want to become one of them!" Rei was frightened by his sudden yelling, "I don't want to turn into something else." He then held his stomach in pain.

Takashi stood over him and gripped his bat tighter, "Let go of him Rei…"

Rei turned around and saw his face. She ran at him and grabbed his shirt, "He won't change! He's different from everyone else!" She then turned and saw Hisashi get up, "See look! He's not dead!"

Hisashi stood up but he was now different. His eyes look as lifeless as any of others. He had turned. Takashi grabbed Rei and put her behind him. He then swung his bat and hit Hisashi in the head. His head exploded upon impact and his body dropped to the floor.

Rei started to shed tears at the sight of her dead boyfriend, "This can't be happening. It wasn't supposed to happen like this." She turned to Takashi and glared at him, "I get it now! You hated him because he was my boyfriend!"

Takashi stared at her with wide eyes. She was really thinking about about that at a time like this. He opened his mouth to say something but they were interrupted by the sound of someone drinking a juice box.

Naruto was currently sipping on a juice box. He saw that they were looking at him. He continued to sip on his juice box without a word. Once he was done he threw it across the railing which ended up hitting a zombie on the head, "So are you guys done with your lovers quarrel? Because you know that there are hundred of zombies out there that would like nothing more than to eat you." He then grabbed a two crowbars from the storage room.

Takashi notice that he was going towards the zombies, "What are you doing?"

Naruto turned his head, "I'm going to fight them of course. Were in a death corner right now and I don't plan on dying any time soon." He then stood on the railing and looked at the zombies. He had a piece a crowbar on each hand, "So this is it, eh?"

Takashi looked at Naruto like he was crazy, "You can't go out there by yourself."

Naruto pointed at Rei, "You. Teach him the wonders of water pressure." He then pointed at a fire hose that was in the storage.

Naruto back flipped and landed on his feet, "Alright you bastards! Show me what you got!" He charged in at oncoming zombies. He hit on in the gut causing it to be pushed back. As soon as it raised it head, Naruto shoved the crowbar right through his forehead. He wiped the blood off his cheek, "Weak. They're all weak!"

He then began to beat the zombies with the crowbars. He was killing any zombie that was in his way. One of the zombies suddenly grabbed his shoulders. He turned and swung his leg and struck it in the head, causing the zombie to fall on the ground. Naruto then finished it by smashing his foot on it's head.

"Come on! I'll show the true power of Uzumaki Naruto!" He then went on a rampage.

Takashi and Rei looked on from a distance. They didn't really know what was going on but by the looks of it he was winning. Takashi looked at Rei, "What did he mean by water pressure?"

Rei turned and got the fire hose and gave it to him, "If water sprays at a extremely high level then it will be enough to push the zombies back." She then turned the water on.

Takashi did just that and as soon as he did the water pushed the zombies back, "Woah. I guess Naruto had the right idea." They then began to shoot water at the zombies causing them to fall down the stairs.

Naruto had killed of his last zombie and then he looked towards them, "So I see that someone's been educated." He began to walk towards the door, "Come on, Let's see if there anyone else that may need our help."

Takashi dropped the hose and grabbed his bat and followed Naruto. As they began to go down the stair they saw that the zombie count had multiplied. Naruto wasn't phased by the numbers, "This is nothing." He then charged towards them.  
Takashi struck the nearest zombie with his bat while Rei struck the zombies in the gut. They were using their teamwork to take down their zombies. As they were fighting the zombies they hear a loud bang.

Takashi looked around, "Was that a gunshot?" He quickly ran towards the sound.

Naruto struck another zombie, "Sounds like we're not the only ones who are planning to survive." Takashi and Rei ran past him. He looked at their backs and sighted. This was getting more troublesome by the minute. He then looked out the window to see someone else get eaten by the them. He frowned at the sight. He wasn't going to let anyone die anymore. He began to walk the way that the other two had gone

He was humming a tune on his way there. He wasn't scared at the situation anymore. He was having load of fun. As soon as he made his down the stairs he noticed that they had gathered a group of survivors.

"I'll take the ones on the right!"

"I'll take the ones on the left!"

Naruto saw Rei and a purple haired girl stab the zombies that were coming their way. for girls they sure knew how to handle a weapon. Naruto then saw a zombie head towards the a pink haired girl. He quickly sprung into action and power kicked the zombie right in the head. The zombies head flew off its body and made it way out the window to the ground.

Naruto looked at his shoes, "Aw thats fucking gross!" He had zombie blood all over his shoes.  
Rei saw the girl and ran towards the, "Takagi-san!" She kneeled in front of her to see if she was alright. Once they were dead they all looked towards each other and began to introduce themselves.

"I am Busujima Saeko. Thirds year, class A." The said girl had long, straight and shiny purple hair along with a triangular fringe at the front that barely touches the ridge of her nose, and she also had blue eyes and sizable breasts.

Takashi was the next one, "Komuro Takashi, second year, class B."

Rei then spoke out, "You must be Busujima that won the championship last year. I'm Miyamoto Rei."

"Ah… Uh, I'm Hirano Kohta from class B." Hirano was a short and overweight guy. He has shoulder length hairstyle that has bangs reaching down from the side of his temples.

Naruto walked in the middle of all of them and spoke with a sarcastic tone, "Yay, new friends. Now that we know each other can we please get back to the situation here. You know, the man eating things that are hunting us down."

Saeko stared at him, "Uzumaki Naruto. The troublemaker of the school." She had a few problems with the boy. He would occasionally prank her which would end up her chasing him through the school grounds.

A sparkle shined in his eye, "Oh, am I that famous? I didn't know." His face then turned serious, "All right let's got to the staff office."

"Who made you leader!?" The pink haired girl known as Takagi Saya glared at him.

Naruto was about to say something when he noticed the blonde woman behind Saeko, "Shizuka-chan!" He then ran up to her and hugged her, "I knew you'd be okay."

Shizuka smiled at the bot, "I'm glad that you okay Naruto-kun." She put a hand on his head and stroked his hair.

Naruto looked behind Shizuka, "I'm glad your alright Kyoko-sensei."

The said woman blushed and looked away, "Of course I'm fine, no thanks to you."

Takashi coughed in his hand to get everyone's attention, "Staff room. Remember?"

Naruto let go of Shizuka and nodded his head, "Yea lets go."

XxX

Once they were in the staff room the barricade the door to make sure that they didn't get in. The room was quiet and really depressing. No one said anything because they were trying their best to comprehend the situation. Naruto was spinning on his chair with a smile on his face. Just because everyone was depressed didn't mean he had to.

"Naruto-san, please stop fooling around."

Naruto stopped spinning and looked at Kyoko. He was glad that she okay and wasn't harmed, "Aww why?"

Kyoko began to wipe some of the blood off his face. Naruto had been covered in it for awhile and he didn't really notice, "Seriously, if you we're more careful you wouldn't be covered like this."

Naruto let her clean his face, "Don't worry about it. If anything this will be happening more often. But as long as you're here to clean me up then it's fine." He then gave her a smile.

Kyoko stopped cleaning and looked away, "I-Idiot."

"Aww you're blushing." Naruto had a sly smile on his face. Teasing her was always easy. Her reaction were always entertaining. He then realized that everyone was looking at them, "What?"

They all looked away and got back on the subject. Takashi looked towards the nurse, "Marikawa-sensei, where are your keys?"

She said nurse looked into her back and took out her keys, "Right here but I don't think we're all going to fit." Her car could probably carry two or three people at most.

Saeko thought for a moment, "What about the micro-busses that the clubs and teams use?"

Kohta looked outside the window, "There still there."

Shizuka noded her head, "Sure but where would we go?"

Saya crossed her arms, "I think the police and self defense are mobilized so they will probably take everyone to a shelter."

Naruto shook his head, "I doubt that they are. When it comes to situations like this if probably won't be able to contain it."

Saya looked at him, "And how do you know?"

Naruto sat on the table and stared at her, "It aboius if you watched movies. Things like this are inevitable. It going to cause chaos and they will simply fight to defend himself. After they figure out that they can't contain it they will flee for themselfs. Its sad but that's the truth."

Rei joined the conversation, "That's not true. They will help everyone out."

Naruto shrugged his shoulders, "Think what you want princess. That's just my thought. Anyways you said something about micro busses."

Saeko nodded her head, "Were planning on taking them to escape and check on our families."

"Wouldn't that be wasting time?"

Takashi shook his head, "No it's not. We need to make sure that they are alright. Aren't you worried about yours?"

Naruto started to laugh. Kyoko put her hand on his shoulder, "Are you alright Naruto-san?"

Naruto held his stomach because he was laughing for a while and it was hurting him. He tried to keep it quiet so that the things outside wouldn't hear him. He then stopped to catch his breath, "Well if you can find them tell them that I looking to kick their asses."

Rei didn't like the sound of that, "What do you mean?" How could someone speak about their parents like that.

Naruto gave her a grin, "Its simple, They abandoned me when I was 8-years old. Since then I had to fend off for myself." It never really bothered him. If they don't want him then why should he want them back.

Shizuka pushed Naruto's head towards her breast and hugged, "Oh poor Naruto-kun."

Naruto lifted his head to catch his breath. He turned his head and saw the look everyone was giving him, "Alright, emotional time over. Let's go get these busses." Shizuka let go of him and walked towards the door to remove the barricades.

Once they began going down the stairs they caught up to another group that were cornered by a bunch of zombies. It looked like only the boys were able to fight.

Naruto rushed by every single one of them and jumped from the top of the stair, "Die!" He struck one in the head and kicked the one behind him down the stairs.

Takashi ran down the steps and started to bash them. Everyone else took actions afterwards. After a few seconds they were defeated.

The leader of the group stepped up, "Thanks for the help. My names Takuzo. We thought that was it for us."

Naruto kicked the corpse of the zombie down the stair, "Dont sweat it." He was just having his usual fun.

They decided to join the group and began to walk towards the entrance of the school. It was the fastest way towards the busses.

Takashi look at them, "We have to be careful."

Saya didn't want to wait, "They can't see so we don't have to hide."

One of the survivors from the new group looked at her, "Then show us." They weren't about to risk their lives on something that she was half certain about.

Saya was started and didn't know what to say. Saeko then join in to defend her, "Even if Takagi-kun is correct, with this many people, we can't proceed quickly. What we need to do is confirm that she's right."

The group all stared at each other. They had to choose someone to test it out and possible get killed in the process. They were quiet for a few seconds.

"Sheesh you guys are a bunch of wussies." Naruto then walked in front of them.

Takashi tried to stop him, "Hold on I'll go."

Naruto kept on walking, "Yea, yea too late." He then began to walk down the stairs and noticed how they weren't paying any attention to him, 'looks like pinky was correct.'

Naruto took his one of his crowbars and threw it in a direction farthest from the exit. The zombies heard the sound and quickly started to make their way to that direction. He motioned the group to start moving. The group began to run quietly towards the exit. One of the survivors weapon hit the door, as he was making his way out, and make a loud 'ding' noise.

The group all stood in shock at the loud noise. Takashi pointed towards the bus, "Run!"

Naruto began to hustle his ass to the bus, "You idiot why the fuck did you yell!"

Takashi was running right next to him, "Sorry! I got caught up in the moment!"

As they began to run, the zombies started to surround them. Naruto had dropped his crowbar so he didn't have a weapon so he was defenceless at the moment. He noticed that Kyoko was lagging behind, so he quickly picked her up bridal style.

"N-Naruto-san, What are you doing?"

"No time to explain!" He then began to give out commands, "Everyone who has a weapon surround those that don't!"

Saya once again spoke out, "Who gave you the right to give people commands!"

Naruto didn't want to argue, "Nows not the time Saya!" The girl kept her mouth closed but her glare didn't stop.

The people who had weapons followed Narutos orders without thinking. They were able to defeat the zombies that were nearby. Takuzo was caught and they immediately began to eat him away. Naomi, who was his girlfriend ran back for him. She didn't care if she died.

Saya looked behind her, "What is she doing!? Why is she going back!? I don't understand!" Why would someone risk their life like that.

Shizuka continued to look forward, "I think I do. If the world's better off like this… then it's better to die."

Naruto had heard what she had said, "Don't say that Shizuka-chan. We don't need negativity right now. I'm going to get all of you out of here no matter what!"

Shizuka looked at Naruto and smiled at him. He was always positive about everything even in situations like this. Thats one of the reasons that she admired him.

Once they got in the bus they all ran inside. Kohta got in the bus and began to shoot from the window. Once everyone was in they began to close the door.

"Stop!" A group of survivors were running towards the bus. The looks like they've been through hell because of the blood that stained their clothe.

Takashi didn't know who that was, "Who is that?"

Saeko knew exactly who he was, "That's Shido, the teacher for third year, class A."

Shizuka finally understood how to work the bus, "Okay, I got it! Were ready to go!"

Takashi wasn't leaving anyone behind, "Wait! Just wait a few more minutes." He didn't want to leave any students behind like that. He was then grabbed by Rei from behind.

"Wait! Were not helping him!" She didn't want to save someone like him. She hated his guts.

Takashi could believe what she had said, "What are you saying!?"

Rei didn't want that man inside the bus with them, "We shouldn't save him. That type of person is better off dead!"

While they were arguing the group was running for their life. One of the male students that was running towards the bus twisted his ankles and fell to the floor, "Sensei! Please help me! I twisted my ankle!"

Shido looked at the students. He was sure that the boy wouldn't last as long, "Sorry shiko, But your useless to me now." He then kicked the boy in the face, "There's no use in keeping a weakling like you." He then began to run towards the bus.

Naruto watched as the man kicked the boy in the face. He quickly grabbed rope that he had found lying around and quickly made his way towards the door.

Takashi stopped arguing and saw Naruto beginning to leave, "Naruto, where are you doing?" He then saw Naruto stick out his hand, "Huh?"

Naruto had a serious look on his face, "Give me your bat."

Takashi stared at Naruto, "What are you going to do?" He handed him the bat.

Naruto tightened his head band and grabbed the bat, "No man shall be left behind!" He then sprinted towards the boy who was left out.

Shido saw Naruto run pass and smirked, 'Is that boy retarded? Oh well, better him than me.' He then continued his way towards the bus. He saw that a bunch of students were in the bus.

"Naruto-san stop!" Kyoko was being held back from going after Naruto. She didn't want him to get bitten. He had saved her so she wanted to do the same for the him.

Takashi was trying his best to hold on to her, "You'll get killed out there!"

Naruto was tying the rope around the handle of the bat and made his way towards the boy. He kneeled down and looked at the boy, "Yo!"

Shiko looked at Naruto with a strange face, "Please help me." Tears started to pour out of his eyes. He didn't want to die.

Naruto began to tied the rope around his wrist, "What's your name?"

"Shiko"

Naruto nodded his head and stood up. They were being surrounded by a bunch of zombies, "Alright shiko, I'm going to need you to try your best to run. Even if your ankle hurts just fight through the pain." The boy nodded his head. His ankle hurt but the bite of those thing would hurt even more.

The zombies began to charge at the two boys. Shiko stood up and was preparing himself to start running. Naruto took the bat and bashed one on their heads. He then noticed that one of them was getting near Shiko. He grabbed the rope and threw the bat towards the zombie, striking it out. He needed to aim at the head every time to ensure that it will kill them.

Naruto pulled on the rope to retrieve the bat, "Run!" Shiko began to run for his life. He wasn't running as fast but it was getting him closer to the bus. Naruto was behind him trying to kill any zombie that got near him. Naruto was swinging the bat like a madman. The bat hit anything that was in its path.

Shiko made it to the bus and collapsed inside from the pain, "Thank you Naruto-san." He then looked out the door and noticed that Naruto wasn't near him.

Naruto was getting swarmed by the zombies. He was trying his best to beat them but they just kept on coming. He looked towards the bus and saw that the boy had made it, "Shizuka! Get them out of here!"

Shikas eyes wide, "But you're still out there!"

Takashi was banging on the door, "Open the door so we can help him!" He couldn't leave someone out there like that.

Naruto kicked another zombie away, "Nows not the time to play hero Takashi! Shizuka do what I told you! Remember what I said!"

' _I'm going to get all of you out of here no matter what!'_

So that was he meant. When he said 'you' he meant everyone but him, "Naruto-kun, you idiot…" Shizuka hesitated but eventually put her foot on the gas pedal.

Takshi kept banging on the door, "God dammit!"

Naruto watched the bus as it drove away. He sighted and smiled. As long as they were safe he didn't really care. The zombies began to crowd around him. He began to spin the bat around with the rope, "Come on you bitches! Let's see if any of you can take me down!" He wasn't going down without a fight.

XxX

(On the Bus)

Kyoko was staring outside the window with a sad expression. She hated the fact that they left Naruto out there to die. It broke her heart that the one that rescued her from her unsatisfying life was left for dead.

Shiko was in a seat by himself. He felt guilty that Naruto had risked his life to save him. he wasn't worth saving but knowing that he risked his life for him, he shouldn't take it for granted.

Takashi was sitting with his hands in his face. He could of helped him but he was just too weak. He knew that if he had left the bus he would of died and possibly kill off everyone else. Rei was besides him trying her best to comfort him, "It's okay Takashi."

"No it's not. I could of helped him."

Shizuka was heard his conversation, "It's alright takashi-san. Naruto-kun wouldn't want you to be sad. He would of told you to stay strong for the group." She frowned because she didn't know how her friend would react to his death. Losing him was the worst thing that she would have to face. Right now she still believed that he would somehow survive but there was just so many of them.

Shido stood and walked around the bus, "My fellow students. Don't fret. Naruto-sans sacrifice won't be taken for granted. We will do all we can to make sure of that. Now we need to appoint a leader." All the students looked at him, "And since I'm the most qualified I will take the position. If you want me as your leader please clap."

Some of the students stood up from their seats and began to clap for the man. They did need a leader. They needed someone who would help them along the way and made sure that they were safe. Shido bowed to thank them. Unknowingly he had an evil smirk on his face.

Rei could take any of it, "Please open the door sensei!" When the doors opened she left the bus and made her way out.

Takashi Followed her, "Rei, please think this over. We have to stick together."

She shook her head at him, "I'm not going to stay in the same bus as that thing in there." She hated him inside of school and now she had to travel with him. She would rather take her chances with the man eating things. They had more humanity than Shido did.

Takashi tried her best to convince her to try to stay but it was a failure. He didn't really know what to say to make her feel better. He then saw another bus make their way towards them.

The bus was filled with people who were getting eaten by the zombies. The bus driver had let go of the wheel to try to defend himself. It spiraled out of control and it hit a car causing it to tip over and slide towards their direction. Flames immediately erupted from the collision.

Takashi grabbed Rei and pulled her out of the way. He was able to save her but he then noticed that flames stood in the way between them and the bus. There was no way around it and worst part is that the explosion made a lot of noise.

Saeko exited the bus and covered her face from the heat of the flames, "Komuro-kun, are you okay!"

Takashi heard her voice and shouted back, "Let's meet up at the police station. If not today then tomorrow at noon!"

Saeko then returned to the bus and told Shizuka where they had to go. It looks like they got separated.

Takashi grabbed Rei's hand and they began to make their way to the police station. They needed to be careful from now on because the world was no longer save.

XxX

(With Naruto)

Naruto leaned on a wall to support himself. He was covered in blood from head to toe. After the bus had left he was able to beat enough zombies to make a path for escape. He was almost bitten a few times. At some point he was able to hop on their shoulders to break free. Luck was by his side and he knew it.

He had the bat in his hand but it was in a very bad shape. Dents were all over it and it looked like it couldn't take much more punishment. He stood up once again and began walking. Everytime he saw a zombie he just moved as quietly as he could. He didn't need another hoard to come at him again.

This whole situation was just too unreal for him. He believed it was happening but at the same time it felt like a dream or a nightmare. He shook his head, the best thing to do was accept what was going on and focus on surviving. Once he got to the door to his apartment he opened the door and got inside. His apartment was worn down but it was able to hold off. He never complained about where he lived or how it wasn't fair that others get the luxury while he did not.

He was the type of person who took what he could get. He quickly stripped and went to go take a quick shower. Once he was finished he went to his closet to get a change of clothe. He was now wearing a black long sleeve shirt with an orange sleeveless jacket. He had blue jeans and white black and orange sneakers. He then strapped combat goggles around his neck.

He then took out a box that he kept as a just in case. He never used and he wished that he never used it. He opened the box to find weapons in it. He had two glock 22, brass knuckles and a hunting knife. A friend had given these to him for his protection. Since he was left to fend off to himself, he needed to keep himself safe. It took him a while to learn how to use them, so he was very familiar with using them.

He put the brass knuckles on his right hand and began to put ammo on the pistols. He put the Knife in its case and began to make his way to the door. It looks like he was on his own once again. He had to find the others before anything serious happened. He closed the door behind him. Zombie reacted to the sound of the door shutting closed and began to make their way towards Naruto. He put on his goggles so none of their blood got on his face.

Naruto took out both pistols and aimed at the zombies, "Here we go again."

* * *

 **Looks like Naruto has many obstacles in front of him. Will he survive? Will he meet up with the other? Who knows… Oh wait I do Bwahahaha.**

 **Like always guys comment, review, or criticize.**

 **Hope you guys enjoyed it.**

 **D3st1ny out.**


	2. New Comrades

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or High school of the dead. If I did own HOTD I would continue the series instead of leaving thousands of fans disappointed.

 **Chapter 2: New** **Comrades**

* * *

Gunshots were heard in the distance. A figure was running with a mob right behind him. Most people would be scared of having a hoard like that coming right at them but when you're a blond idiot you just cannot find one fuck to give. All he wanted was to end their lives. Ever since leaving his house, Naruto has shot many zombie that dare challenge him. He had a massive grin on his face like he was the happiest person in the world. And to be honest, he probably was. He had never had so much fun in his life. Adrenaline rushed through his veins and the more it did the more crazier he would get.

Today wasn't the zombies day. They were all getting blasted away. One by the one they kept going down. Their intelligence was non existent so all they could do was take the bullets head on.

"That's right, keep on coming!" He threw some lit firecrackers behind him to make more noise. He looked around him and noticed that they were coming from people's yards, "Ho ho, so you all like to hide yourself." He then turned around and began to lay bullets to their heads, "Die! Die! Die!"

He loved the sounds of a gun firing and the sound of heads popping every time a bullet flew right through their heads. Once he heard clicking noises he knew that he had to reload. He threw the pistols in the air and took out his hunting knife. He slashed the nearest zombie and quickly turned to punched another one in the head. The brass knuckles looked like they did a lot of damage.

Putting the hunting knife back he took out two glock magazines and the moment he pulled them out he was able to make the pistols land right on it, "Were back in business." An evil smirk appeared on his face, "And it looks like we have our first customer." He started to shoot at their legs to make them immobilized.

He left them to crawl towards him. He didn't bother shooting them because they were slow when they crawled so they weren't worth the bullets. Once he was done shooting theirs legs he wiped his forehead from the sweat, "Wow, who knew killing zombies could be a tough workout."

Naruto started to walk around the quiet neighborhood with his pistols ready to fire. He wasn't taking any chances when he was out in the open. He felt like he was being watched from afar. He knew that someone was watching him but he didn't know from where.

He heard the sound of of something being shot in the distance. He immediately pushed himself off from his position, dodging a bullet that was aimed for his chest. He took cover behind a beat up car and remained there, 'Damn that was close. By the looks of it he must be pretty far because I didn't see anyone in the area.' He was basically a sitting duck.

"Who's out there!?"

Naruto heard a voice and immediately stiffened. Were they hostile? Were they armed? Many questions ran through his head and taking a peek was out of the question, "Maybe, Who's asking?" He at least wanted to know who he was talking to.

"Names Rokuro. Sorry about the maniac that shot you. She's a bit cautious to the dead and the living."

Naruto chuckled at the man, "Aren't we all." He then paused for a few seconds, "So can I come out or do I still have to worry about my head meeting with a bullet?"

Rokuro laughed at him, "It's okay kid, just come out now. Miki! Hold your fire! Don't go shooting at the new guy!" He was actually glad that it was a actual person. He was growing tired of shooting the dead and not finding any survivors.

Naruto let out a breath that's he's been holding. He didn't really want to fight with a sniper because that would have been a losing battle. He could have a chance of winning but he would have to kill her. Naruto stood up from his hiding place and observed the man. Rokuro was a tall and buff man. He was maybe in his 30's. He had short black hair swept back and has brown eyes. His attire consisted of a bullet proof vest with a blue long sleeve shirt under it. He had green camouflage pants and combat boots. He didn't look Japanese, he could be american if he had to take a guess.

"Looks like someone was prepared for this." He looked like he could of been a police officer or one of those self defense guys that Saya was talking about. He looked like he could handle a gun so being friendly was the safest thing to do.

"I can say the same to you kid. You look like you went on rampage with those babies." He said pointing at his pistols. He wondered were a kid like him got guns like that.

"Woah! Where did you get that?" Naruto quickly ran around the man and observed the weapon, "That's an M16. Can I hold it? Please." He was interest in any sort of weapon. He wasn't an expert in them, he just enjoyed the feeling of holding one.

The man looked at his gun, "This old thing? Is it that interesting?" He handed the boy the weapon. It would be a bad idea to hand your weapon to a stranger but the kid seemed like a good guy.

Naruto looked at the weapon like it was a gift that had been given to him by a god, "Oh my lord. Its… Its beautiful." He always wanted to hold a big gun like this but Rika wouldn't allow him, which is why she only gave him pistols. He didn't really complain because they were still badass.

"Roku, you dumbass!" She swiped the gun from Naruto and handed it back to him, "What do you think you're doing? You can't just hand your gun to some random idiot!" She ignored the 'Hey!' from Naruto.

Rokuro scratched his head, "I don't see what the big deal is. He doesn't look like he could hurt a fly." They turned around and found Naruto pretending to shoot his guns.

"Bang! Bang! Got you bitch." Naruto turned around, "What? You want some of this? Bang! There you go bitch." He then spun the gun on his hand and put them away, "I'm so badass."

Miki then eyed Rokuro. Rokuro chuckled, "Come on Miki, The kid won't do anything. Just look at him." He may have just met Naruto but he felt like he could trust the kid.

"He better not or your head is mine." He was too nice to people sometimes. She always told him that that could get him killed.

Rokuro had a sly smile on his face, "Oh so all you want is my head. Are you sure?" He leaned closer to her face. He was then struck with her rifle.

Naruto stopped playing around and stared at her. She looked to be around 20 and had curly blonde hair with light blue hazel eyes. She had the same attire that Rokuro was wearing. Her current weapon of choice was a M40 sniper rifle. He would ask if he could see it but she looked like she was in a bad mood.

Where did they get guns like that? He wanted a badass weapon like that. He then stared at his glock 22, "Don't worry guys, you're still the best out of all of them." He then stopped cherishing his weapons and noticed that The woman was staring at him, "What?"

Miki stared at the boy, "Okay, listen here you idiot! Our mission was to get rid of any zombies in this area and if you get in our way you're going down with them!" She didn't need some random kid messing with her mission. She already had to deal with one idiot.

"Eh!? What's crawled up your ass?" Naruto wasn't taking any bs from some random girl that he just met.

Miki face turned completely red, "Who the fuck-" Her mouth was covered by Rokuro. she began to struggle in hope to break free.

"Sorry about that kid. She's a bit… Uh what's the word?" He thought for a second of what word he could use to describe her.

Naruto tried his best to help him out, "Crazy, insane, a total bitch. You can stop me when I hit the mark." Naruto went on to name more things which cause Miki to get even more furious.

Rokuro chuckled at the boy, "You sure have a death wish, don't you kid?" He sure had a way with words.

Naruto shrugged his shoulders, "Well, when you're me dying really isn't an option at the moment but if I do get bitten just know that I can cause a lot of havoc in a matter of seconds." He was the type of person that likes to go out with a big bang.

"I think that you and me are going to get along kid. Ow! Fuck!" He removed his hand from the girls mouth, " You bit me. Really?"

Once she was finally release she turned around and pointed at him, "That's what you get for suddenly putting you hands on my mouth! You need to be more delicate to a girl like me."

Naruto looked at her, "Wait, You a girl?" A smile made its way onto his face as he said that. It was hard keeping a straight face.

Rokuro's eyes widened at that and burst out laughing at the boy. He would never had expected anyone to say something like that to Miki in their first meeting. People were usually scared to even talk to her. Even if he was joking it still brought laughter out his mouth.

As for Miki, she clenched her teeth in anger, "You! Shut up you blond idiot!"

"In case you haven't notice your blond too, you moron."

"Fuck off bastard!"

"Oh is Miki-chan angry?"

"Don't call me that you prick!"

"You know, for such a cute face you sure do have a foul mouth don't you."

Miki pause for a moment when he called her cute, "W-Well… Your face is stupid!" With that she took her weapon and walked away.

Naruto chuckled, "Was that her best comeback?" He then turned towards Rokuro who had just stopped laughing, "I think the word you were looking for was tsundere."

Rokuro snapped his fingers, "That's the word! Sorry about her kid, she's a bit hot headed most of the times but she's a good person."

Naruto smirked at the man, "Don't worry about it bro." Rokuro raised an eyebrow, "I call you that cause you seems like a chill person. No problem there right?"

So he got the kids trust right off the bat. The man gave Naruto a huge smile, "Well having a little bro wouldn't be so bad. Especially in this hell hole." He put his arm over Narutos shoulder and began to lead him into a run down store, "So what's got you out her Little man."

A tic mark appeared on Naruto at being called little but he ignored it, "I have to see if I can find some classmates of mine."

Rokuro looked at him, "So they ran off without you. That's tough."

Naruto shook his head, "No that's not what I mean. I told them to go without me because they would have died if they waited for me." He hoped that they were still alive. If not he would have to hunt down their zombie corpse and put them to rest.

Rokuro whistled at the boy, "Woah. That's rough kid. Shows that you care more about others than yourself. That can get you killed."

They walked into the back room of the store where Naruto noticed that there were sleeping bags and a tent there with a small fire. It seemed that they were camping there. The sun still was still high in the air so they were probably just going to stay here for a while.

"Neat campsite."

"Thanks, we're going to stay here for a few more hours and see if any more of those things come out here. He then noticed that Naruto was looking around, "Relax kid. Miki is on the roof scouting the area."

Naruto went near the fire and sat down, "So, since you're all military like, you must know what's happening."

Rokuro took a seat across from him, "Sorry kid. We don't really get told what's happening around here. They just gave us an area to clear out and that's about it."

Naruto sighted at ending up at another dead end, "This is crazy. I feel like some idiot was messing with something that he shouldn't have."

Rokuro's interest peaked in, "What do you mean?"

Naruto look at him, "They need to be smart which points out that maybe some scientists were tampering with something that they shouldn't have. Maybe they wanted this to happen to accomplish another goal."

Rokuro nodded at the possibility. A grin appeared on his face, "That could be true. Who knows, but for now the most that we can do is save those that are surviving."

"This whole situation is tuning turmoil." He saw the man pull out some cigarettes, "Can I get one?"

Rokuro looked at Naruto with a confused expression, "Aren't you a student?"

Naruto laughed him off, "Your must not be paying attention. As soon as 'They' came out, status became nothing more than a word." The only thing that mattered in this world was surviving. If you couldn't do that then you were good as dead.

Rokuro smile and gave him a cigarette. He took out a lighter and lit both of theirs. Naruto began to cough once he inhaled the smoke, "First time smoking?"

Naruto coughed a few more time, "Yea, but it relaxes you." He then took one more puff, "I think I'm getting the hang of this." Smoking wasn't so bad. They always said it could kill you but this little thing couldn't do shit to him.

They sat there relaxing and puffing out smoke out of there mouths every few seconds. They enjoyed their time of peace for a few short seconds before the heard what sounded like a motorbike.

" _Rokuro."_

Rokuro picked up his walkie talkie, "Give me the status report."

"Is that Miki-chan. Tell her I said hi."

" _There seems to be two people on a motorbike."_

Rokuro thought for a second, "Can you give description on them?"

"Miki-chan! Hey!"

" _Tell that baka to shut up. They are one male and one female. They each seem to be wearing school uniforms."_

Narutos stopped fooling around and his eyes widened. He quickly ran to the entrance of the store. He hid himself and tried to catch a glimpse of the motorbike. He squinted his eyes to get a better view and smiled once he saw who they were, "Rei… Takashi…" It looks like they made it out safely. But what happened to the others.

Rokuro kneeled next to him and looked in the direction where they were coming from, "You know them?"

Naruto nodded his head, "Yea, they were the ones I saved from the school but there should be more of them." Maybe they were left behind or possibly separated. The motorbike soon passed them and went on its way, "Do you guys have anything that can catch up to them."

Rokuro smiled and pointed at the two motorcycles that were hidden in an alleyway. Naruto walked over to them and grinned, "Yes, this will do."

XxX

(With Rei and Takashi)

After being split up from the group they were able to beat a zombie that looked to be a motorcyclist. They took his ride and quickly made their way to the city. So far they haven't encountered many zombies and the ones that did would fail to catch up to them.

They were currently at a gas station to get some gas so that they could make it to the police station. Takashi then looked around and realized something, "Damn, It's a self service place and I don't really have any money."

Rei sighted and looked towards him, "You suck."

Takashi turned around, "Well, sorry that I'm not Hisashi!"

She immediately got mad at the mention of his name. She didn't like the fact that he brought him into the conversation, "Where do you go on bringing him into this! He was nothing to do with this!"

Takashi shouted back at her, "There must be something amazing about him if you choose to pick him over me."

She clenched her teeth, "You suck. You really do." She was then startled when Takashi put him hand in front of her, "What?"

Takashi looked away, "I need to borrow some money." He then realized that she wasn't giving him which meant that she had none on her, "Man, what the hell." Where did she go off saying that he sucked because he had no money when she was the exact same, "Wait here, scream if something happens."

Takashi walked inside the gas station and looked around, "Is anyone in here?" He walked around to make sure that there was no one hiding, "I guess it's clear." He looked in the back room and found, "This will do." a pile He then stood on the counter and started to bash the cash register. Money started to fly everywhere. He didn't realized that he had a grin on his face. It was like he was enjoying himself. He began to pick up the money but a sudden scream caused him to stiffened. He ran outside to see Rei had been taken hostage.

A thug had his arm over Rei's neck and had a knife near her face. He had tan skin and braces. He had a shirt with the word 'dunk' written on the back, basketball shorts, and laceless sneakers. He was also wearing a handkerchief tied on his head, covered with a white baseball cap.

Takashi didn't really know what to do in this situation so he just stood still, "Let go of Rei!"

The man laughed at his words, "Let go of her? You must be out of your mind. Now that everyone is turning into those monsters there is no bitches left."

Takashi glared at the man, "You bastard! Are you insane!?"

The man once again laughed. He sounded like he had truly lost his mind, "Insane!? No shit! My whole family turned into those things right in front of me." He then started laughing like a maniac, "Everyone one of them, I had to be the one to kill them… Bwahahaha!" He began to grope Reis breast, causing her to scream, "You got some nice tits and that voice of your is sexy."

Rei was shaking at being touched by a stranger, "Takashi! Help!"

Takashi stood still with a serious look on his face. He threw the pipe next to him causing a loud noise. The thug looked around and realized that the monsters were gathering around the gas station.

Takashi smiled at his expression, "If I were you I'd run while I still have the chance." He hoped that he would let her go and flee.

The thug grinned, "You think I'm scared of these monsters. Why don't I kill this bitch over here and we'll see how loud she can scream." He then pulled the knife back and was prepared to stab Rei.

Takashi immediately began to run towards them, "Stop!" He began to pull the gun that he had.

"You're fucking crazy kid!"

Before the thug was able to stab Rei, he stopped when he saw a motorcycle appeared out of a hill. The bike was immediately launched into the air. Naruto pulled the bike up, causing them to flipped in the air. Everything was upside down and in slow motion in his eyes. He took a notice on the situation. The thug didn't add to the equation so Naruto assumed that he was an enemy. He took out one of his pistols and quickly aimed at the thug that was holding on to Rei.

The bullet struck right in the man's forehead causing him to fall on the ground. Rei screamed and quickly ran towards Takashi. The bike landed on the ground and spun out of control causing the two men to fall off of it. The bike slid for a few feet before it made a stop.

"That was fucking awesome. Did you see that bro!" Naruto stood up and put his hands up in the air in victory, "I never knew that I was this badass."

The said man laid flat on his face on the ground, "You are one crazy kid." He was scared shitless when they were in the air. He felt like he saw his whole life flash before his eyes.

Naruto laughed at his condition, "That's the only thing that's keeping me from going insane." Naruto then turned around gave the two a grin, "Yo."

Takashi stared at Naruto like he had seen a ghost, "Naruto? You're alive?" He didn't mean to sound rude, it was just so surprising that he was able to survive from all those zombies.

Naruto had a hurtful look on his face, "Damn Takashi, that hurt." He then walked over to the thug, "So whats up with this dude?"

Takashi hugged Rei tighter, "He tried to kill Rei. I was about to shoot him but thank god you were there." He didn't really know how he would feel after he took someone's life. Killing someone that was actually not dead would be like he had actually murdered someone. He noticed that a zombie had snuck behind Naruto, "Look out!"

Naruto had his attention on Takashi that he didn't realize that there was one of them behind him. The zombies head was blown off and his body fell to the ground. Naruto turned his head and looked at it.

He stood up and looked over the hill, "Thanks Miki-chan!"

"Stop calling me that, you idiot!"

Naruto smiled and turned back to the two, "That's Miki-chan over there. She has a few loose screws but she's alright." He then lifted his foot and nearly dodged a bullet, "Looks like she can read lips. Good to know."

Rokuro was dusting himself off and walked towards the three teens, "Sup. The names Rokuro."

Takashi smiled at the, "I'm Takashi and this is Rei." The said girl was trying her best to get herself back to normal, "Sorry about her she's a bit…"

"Don't sweat it kid. Being taken as a hostage sucks. Been there done that." He understood how it felt after almost dying. He's been in plenty of situations where he had almost died. Still haunted him to this day.

Takashi turned towards Naruto, "It's nice to see that you're alright. Everyone was pretty sad about you staying behind."

Naruto smiled, "I did tell you that I'm not dying no matter what. These things ain't taking this man down." He was a force to be wrecked with. No one messed with him.

Rokuro put his hand on Narutos head, "More like a kid." Naruto slapped the mans hand off his head.

"Anyways, we promised to meet the others at the police station today or tomorrow. Right now we were making our way there…" He then saw the zombies were getting closer, "... and I accidentally called those over there." He then took out his revolver, "Rei, Stay behind me."

Naruto took a notice at his weapon of choice, "Ooo, Neat choice." He then took out his dual pistols, "But check out these bad boys."

Rokuro grabbed his M16 that was one his back, "Well, check out this badass gun."

One of the zombies were shot from a distance. Naruto sweat dropped, "I think she trying to say 'Mines better'"

They laughed for a few second before they began to shoot their guns. The zombies started to drop like flies. Takashi's revolver only had five shot so he stopped to reload it. Once he was finished he was getting ready to fire when suddenly Naruto handed him one of his guns.

"Take this." He continued to fire with his other pistol. He didn't bother to stop while handing it to him. He wasn't leaving any of them alive.

Takashi nodded and took the weapon and began firing. Once the zombies were all gone they began to reload in case any others wanted to be funny and scared them. Naruto put his weapons away and sighted, "Well that was fun and all but what's the plan from now on."

Rokuro was trying to fix his jammed weapon, "We finished our job at the area that we were just at so we might as well see if we can get back to base."

"There's a base around here." Takashi was interested in this. Maybe they could find a safe place to rest.

Rokuro nodded his head, "Yea we were stationed near a bridge but I'm not sure if they were able to hold out or not. I just want to go make sure that everyone's fine."

"Let's go then. It's on the way to the police station so it wouldn't hurt.." Rei was now calm and shook off the fear that she had.

Naruto clapped his hands, "Alright it's set. Takashi you and Rei follow me and Rokuro. Rokuro you call Miki-chan and tell her the plan." He then began to walk inside the gas station.

"Who made you the leader. I'm twice your age so I want to be leader." He didn't want to be ordered around by someone who was way younger than him. He worked hard for his position and he damn well wasn't going to be ordered by a kid.

Naruto shooed him away, "Stop being a baby. You can take command if you want I was just giving simple orders. Nothing to get all mad about you big wussy." Rokuro crossed his arms and looked away. He looked like child that had his toy taken away.

Rei sat on the Motorbike and waited, "So where are you going?"

Naruto turned his head, "I'm hungry so I might as well get some snack for the trip."

Rokuro face brightened up and immediately ran alongside of him, "Hold on brat, Maybe there's some twinkies in there." He then stopped himself and Naruto for a few seconds. A bullet hit the ground in front of them, "And we'll get a drink for Miki too."

XxX

(On the bus)

Shido was currently standing up and giving his students a speech, "Take pride my fellow students. We will not be forgotten like the rest of the students that have perished. I will not betray you like Miyamoto-san and Komuro-kun."

The students were paying attention to the man. They saw him as their only hopes to survive. They had selected him as their leader because they had agreed that there was no one capable of doing it than a teacher.

"Let it be known that because of Naruto-san sacrifice we were able to make out of there so we will respect his death." Inside his head he was laughing. These kids were so easy to manipulate. That blond idiot can rot in hell for all he cared about.

Takashi's group were all sitting in the front seat because they refused to accept Shido as their leader. All that ever came out of his mouth was shit. They choose to separate themselves from those that decided to follow him.

Saya fixed her glasses, "This is getting bad. Those idiots are choosing to follow someone who doesn't even care for them."

Saeko nodded in agreement, "Seems like he's even trying to get us to join his team."

Shizuka was sitting in the driver's seat rating. She had stopped the bus because there were a few obstacles in front of the, "I hate to say this but I don't really like Shido-sensei."

Shiko had been hearing the conversation and joined in, "He's a bastard. He left me there to die on my own. If it wasn't for Naruto-san then I would have surely died." He had told them before hand what Shido had done to him. They now knew that Shido wasn't someone that they could trust.

Shizuka looked over at the boy, "How your ankle Shiko?" She had wrapped his ankle when they made a stop a few hours ago.

Shiko looked down at his ankle, "Its alright for now, it doesn't seem to hurt." He then saw her saddened expression, "Sorry about Naruto-san… It was because of me that he died."

Shizuka shook her head, "No no I don't blame you. Naruto-kun chose to help you and because of that you're alive. So don't take it too hard." She hoped that he understood that. She didn't want him feeling bad for something he had no control over.

Shiko nodded and sat back down. He still felt like it was his fault no matter how you looked at it. If Naruto was alive out there somewhere then he needed to thank and apologize for putting him in such a situation.

Kohta had been trying to fix the nail gun that he had made. It got jammed for some odd reason, "Are you and Naruto-san together?" He noticed that they seemed to hold some type of relationship.

Saya crossed her arms and was interested as well, "Yea, It seems like you two are a little too close for it to be a teacher-student relationship."

Kyoko was sitting on her seat staring outside her window. Her eyes trailed and looked towards Shizuka. She didn't want anyone to know that she was also interested in the conversation.

She blushed at all the attention it was getting her, "W-well Naruto-kun is close to a good friend of mine and she introduced me to him."

Saya smiled at her reaction, "Are you sure that's all there is?" She was trying to dig in further into it.

Shizuka face was now red. She was embarrassed, "Um… well this on time when he got drunk he told me that-"

"What are you doing over there? Were supposed to work together and act as a group." Shido Had noticed that they were talking in their own conversation and weren't listening to him. He needed them to focus on him.

Shiko looked over at the man, "Screw you! No one's going to listen to the bullshit that you keep shouting out." He was generally a nice guy but ever since his sensei practically left him to die, something in him blew up. It was like he was a whole new person.

Shido looked at the boy and maintained his composure, "Now, now Shiko-kun. I'm very glad that you safe, so why don't you join us. The more the merrier."

Shiko clenched his teeth, "Fuck you, you heartless bastard. He then opened the door to the bus. That girl had the right idea to leave this bus." He hopped off the bus and stood outside.

Saya gave Shido a smile, "It's a big embarrassment to say this to you, but we have our own goals." She then made her way towards the exit, "Now that the world is like this there's no reason to associate with you."

Shido smiled, "I completely agree with you. Japans a free country after all." If they wanted to disobey him then they were as good as trash, "However, We cannot afford to lose our nurse."

Kohta took his nail gun and shoot towards Shido. The Nail missed but was able to scratch his cheek, "I didn't mean to miss, you just got lucky. You are no way a leader, if anything you're no different than those thing out there. I'll kill you. You won't know when, but I will be the one to kill you."

Shido grabbed his cheek and swiped the blood off his face, "Fine. Go out there and get yourself killed! I tried to warn you." He was actually scared of the boy. He could have been killed right there.

Kohta decided to speak out to the others, "Busujima-sempai, Take the lead and get them out of the bus. I'll guard the rear."

Saeko smirked at Kohta. He sure knew how to threatened someone, "You're a real man Hirano-kun."

The group made their way outside. Once Kohta saw that everyone was out he began to move backwards. He then noticed that Kyoko was still in the seat, "Hayashi-sensei, let's go."

Kyoko looked at the boy, "What the point. Life isn't worth living if he's not here anymore."

Kohta saw her eyes, they were the eyes of someone that had given up on all hope. He didn't want to leave her with that man, "Listen to me Hayashi-sensei, Naruto-san is definitely alive. He's someone who wouldn't go down that easily and I'm sure he would not want to you to be like this."

An image of a grinning Naruto made her smile, "You're right. Naruto-kun wouldn't die that easily." She hated herself for ever believing that he was dead. He's still alive and she will get to see him again. She stood up and began to make her way down the steps. Kohta followed her out and shut the door.

Saeko looked around, "What should we do now? I'm not too familiar with this are." She never really been this far into the city.

Saya crossed her arms, "Well for now we should make sure Onbetsu bridge is crossable."

Kohta looked at the direction where the bridge was located, "It's probably blocked off. They probably set up a base there and made sure no one was able to cross."

Shiko began to walk, "It's not like we have any other choice." He was still furious at Shido. He was disappointed when Kohta didn't pull the trigger once more. The group began to make their way towards the bridge

Inside the bus, Shido stared at them, "Those pest are finally gone." They really annoyed him. He turned and saw the students staring at him, "Don't worry, I'll take care of you."

An evil smirk appeared on his face.

XxX

The group had been walking for few minutes now. They saw the bridge and noticed that it was full of traffic. Cars were covering the whole bridge. The only other choice that they had was to swim across but none of them wanted to do decided on trying to at least attempt to cross the bridge.

Once they reached the bridge they tried their best to make it across. The had to climb over a few obstacles. Saya wasn't happy that she was sweating, "This is stupid!"

Kohta tried his best to calm her down, "Takagi-san, please calm down." Saya ignored him and continued to complain.

"Stop." Shiko warning caused everyone to stop moving, "They're coming." He then grabbed a pipe that was nearby.

Saeko got her wooden sword ready for combat, "Protect Marikawa-sensei, Hayashi-sensei and Takagi-san." They didn't have weapons so they needed to stay back. She swung her sword and was able to take one of them down.

The zombies began to appear around them causing them to stay put. They couldn't really make a run for it because that would cause them to possibly lose one of their own.

Kohta stated to shoot any zombies that were at a distance, "I'm almost out of nails." Once he was out then he would be very vulnerable. He wasn't very good at close range combat. For now he just had to make sure he aimed for their head.

Shiko smashed another zombie in the head. He took off his glasses because they were broken. It would be hard to see but it was better than seeing cracks, "Just keep holding them off." He then flinched at the pain of his ankle. He continued to ignore it and kept pressing on.

The zombies soon began to surround corner them. They kept moving backwards to prevent them from getting anywhere near them. Kohta dropped his nail gun because he had ran out of ammo. He moved backwards as a few zombies made their way towards him.

They all heard sounds of motorcycles in the distance. They then saw a motorbike that had gotten air by using a ramp truck. Kohta looked at who was riding on it, "Komuro!"

Takashi landed on the ground and began to drive around and knocked over a few zombies. Rei hopped off the bike and stabbed the zombies that were near Shizuka, Kyoko and Saya, "Are you alright." They looked at her and nodded.

Takashi began to drive around and slid his bike to knock any zombies that were in front of him. It was working because he was able to take down a whole row of them. He then looked at the group to make sure that everyone was there. He didn't want anyone to be missing.

"You fucking brat! This is the last time I let you drive!"

Two more bike appeared to be in the air by using the same ramp. Shizuka and Kyoko both smiled at the sight of spiky blond hair, "Naruto-kun/san!"

While in the air Naruto looked at them and grinned at them. As soon as they landed they got into position. Miki took out her sniper rifle and began to shoot. Rokuro took out his M16 from his back and got on one knee and began to shoot. A close range and long range duo were the perfect partners.

Naruto saw that Kohta was surrounded by zombies. He ran towards him and began to hop on the zombies shoulders to get to him, "Kohta!" He threw on of his pistols towards him.

Kohta almost dropped the weapon in an attempt to catch it. He then stared at the gun ,"A glock 22?" He then felt adrenaline running through his body. Everytime he held a gun he felt so powerful and full of confidence. He grinned and began to shoot.

Naruto jumped and was by his side. They were back to back trying to shoot any zombies that was in their paths. They began to cover each other blind spots. Once Naruto heard a clicking noise from Kohta side, they both threw the pistols in the air. The switched sides and grabbed each other's pistol. Naruto reloaded the empty magazine and began to fire once more. Once they had killed them all both Naruto and Kohta smirked at each other. They gave one another a high five.

Rokuro shot once more and stopped to watch them both, "Well look at that Miki, Looks like the brats found a good partner. I kinda wish I had one like that."

A tic mark appeared, "Shut up idiot!" She was a way better partner than that fat kid. She then fired once more to kill a zombie that was in front of Takashi.

Once the zombies were all dead the began to regroup. Naruto was tackled down with a hug from Shizuka, "Oh Naruto-kun, I'm so glad that you're safe. I missed you so much."

Naruto smiled and patted her back. He couldn't really speak because her breast were right in his face. He shook his head to try to feel the softness of it.

Saeko smiled at Takashi, "I'm glad to see that your unharmed, Komuro-kun."

He returned the smiled, "You too, Busujima-sempai." He was glad that they were all safe.

Rokuro put his gun away, "How come we don't get a greeting. Especially one like Naruto."

Miki crossed her arms and looked away from him., "Because they don't know us idiot. Now let them have their moment."

Once they all got settled down they all gathered around. Naruto introduced the two soldiers that he had met. Saya tried to get some information out of them but they didn't know anything to begin with. Miki and Saya didn't really like each other. Their personalities were exactly the same and it seemed to cause them problems.

Shiko walked towards Naruto and bowed his head, "I am eternally grateful to you Naruto-san." He had wanted to thank the boy for going out of his way to save him, "I am sorry that you ricked you life on someone like me."

Naruto smiled at the Shiko, "Don't worry about it man and don't be too hard on yourself. Just make sure to watch your back from now own." He then patted Shiko on the shoulder, "You did good protected everyone."

Shiko smiled at being praised by his savior. He hope that he could continue to help him to the best of his abilities.

Rokuro looked around, "Well, so much for the base…" It had been completely abandoned so they were on their own from now on, "So where are you kids heading to next?"

Naruto then took out his pistols to make sure that they were in perfect condition, "By the looks of it crossing the bridge is a no go. So we're going to need a place to stay for the night." The worst thing about a zombie apocalypse is staying outside at night. That's when shit hit the fan.

Takashi nodded his head in agreement, "That's probably the best thing. We've all fought hard and we could use a break."

Saeko smiled, "But won't it be crowded since there are so many of us."

Shizuka raised her hand, 'I know a place that we can use."

A sly smile appeared on Saya's face,, "Is it your boyfriends?"

Shizuka smiled and gave a quick glance at Naruto, "No, no it's one of my girlfriends house."

Naruto grinned at the Idea, "Oh Rika-chans house. That's a perfect place to rest. She's got everything that we'll need." He was sure that she won't mind.

Takashi hopped on the bike, "I will go with Shizuka-sensei to scout the area. We'll be back once everything is clear." He then rode off with her on the back.

In the meantime everyone was just talking to each other. They were talking about what the other had done while they were separated. Rokuro stood in front of Naruto, "How you holding up kid?"

Naruto smiled at the man, "I feel like shit. I just want to lay on a soft bed and go to sleep."

Rokuro chuckled, "I second that. Anyways it looks like we're going to be stuck with each other for a while. Hopefully we can last as long as this outbreaks takes." He then stuck a fist out.

Naruto pumped his fist with the man, "Let's do our best bro." He then looked behind Rokuro and noticed that Miki had her hands crossed with a frown on her face, "Same goes to you Miki-chan."

The said woman turned her head, "Dont call me that and don't get in my way."

Naruto chuckled at her, "Looks like I get the Tsun Tsun." She was still hostile towards for some reason. Maybe she felt uncomfortable being around so many people.

Rokuro began to walk towards Miki, "Don't sweat it kid, she'll show you love one day." He knew personally how hard was it to get Miki to show her good side to people. It took him a total of six months to get her to soften up to him. And even then she was still a little hostile.

Naruto sighted and rubbed his head. He felt like there was many more things that was to come to them and this was only just the beginning. He only hoped that he had the power to help everyone make it out of this alive.

"Ah um…"

Naruto turned his head and noticed that Kyoko was standing next to him, "Kyoko?" It looks like she stayed in the background and was to shy to say anything to him. She continued to stand still and not say anything. She started to fidget in an attempt to think of something to say. Naruto smiled and grabbed her hand and made her sit down next to him, "I'm glad you're okay."

Kyoko blushed at how soothing his voice was. She leaned her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes. As long as she was with him she felt like the world had never ended.

* * *

 **Hope you guys enjoyed the second chapter. Looks like story is doing good so far. I'm thinking of starting many other projects but I want to let a few chapters on my other stories first.**

 **Not much action in this chapter which kinda sucks. I just wanted to get the introduction to the new characters out of the way. I have bigger plans for them in the future.**

 **Sorry that it's short. Ill try to make the other chapter around 9-10k words.**

 **Like always guys comment, review, or criticize.**

 **Hope you guys enjoyed it.**

 **D3st1ny out.**


End file.
